


Former Lover

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Lambert Being an Asshole (The Witcher), M/M, Mentioned Eskel (The Witcher), Past Lambert/Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Geralt finds out about Jaskier's and Lambert's brief romantic past.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Mentioned Jaskier/Lambert
Comments: 6
Kudos: 245





	Former Lover

Geralt heard stories about Lambert’s ex-lover, during the winter they spent together in Kaer Morhen a few years ago. It was a brief romance, that lasted a couple of months and Lambert wasn’t eager to share the details. He just said that humans can be “fucking morons” sometimes and that the guy had the same temper he did.

“Someone with a temper like yours? Yikes. It was bound to collapse” Eskel joked on one occasion at the dinner table. Lambert glared at him and Geralt just ignored them and finished his dinner silently.

A couple of years a later Geralt met Jaskier. As strange as their relationship was at first, they became close friends. And soon enough, even more than that. Falling in love with Jaskier and having him close felt natural to Geralt. So when winter came around, Geralt invited him to spent the next three months in the Witchers’ keep and Jaskier happily agreed.

They arrived at Kaer Morhen just before the first snowfall. Vesemir greeted them warmly and seemed to be impressed by Jaskier. Eskel and Cöen liked him immediately and Geralt started to think that this winter may turn out to be one of the pleasant ones he had in a long time.

That was until Lambert arrived the day after. His eyes widened comically when he first saw Jaskier. Geralt glanced at Jaskier, who had a faint blush on his cheeks. Confused, Geralt introduced them to each other.

“Jask, this is Lambert, my brother”.

“Huh. I mean, pleasure”. Jaskier shook his hand politely and Lambert nodded. He glanced at Geralt. “Cool. Uh, congratulations and all. See you at dinner” And almost ran all the way upstairs to his room.

“What was that about?” Geralt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Jaskier shrugged casually. “Dunno. You Witchers are hard to read”.

***

After a week or so, everything seemed to be okay. Jaskier was getting along well with everyone, even with Lambert. The initial awkwardness between them seemed to vanish. Geralt still wondered what was that about. He figured it out on the second week.

They were sitting together in the yard and Jaskier was telling Eskel and Cöen about Oxenfurt. “The people may be a little pain-in-the-ass-royalty, but the place itself is amazing”.

“I passed by Oxenfurt once. And you’re a professor there?”

“Yeah, I teach classes occasionally. I have a few students that I’m quite proud of”.

Lambert took a chug of his ale. “Hey, what happened to that student who was really talented, but left when his brother died? I remember you were worried about him”.

Jaskier smiled at him brightly. “Oh, he came back eventually. I met him one day when I was traveling with Geralt and we had a good talk”.

“Good”.

Lambert turned his head and saw Geralt staring at him. “How do you know about his student?” Geralt asked, blinking.

Lambert averted his gaze to the ground. Geralt turned to look at Jaskier, who was looking away awkwardly. Even Eskel and Cöen seemed to be embarrassed.

“What the fuck is going on?”

Jaskier sighed. “Okay. Uh… Sorry we didn’t tell you before. Um, Lambert and I actually know each other from before”.

Geralt blinked. “From when?”

“A few years back” Lambert mumbled, still looking away.

Geralt visibly relaxed. “…Okay. Why didn’t you say so? And I don’t remember you telling me that you knew other Witchers, Jask. Although… I think you told me about sleeping with one, but I wasn’t really listening at the time-” Geralt stops talking, his eyes widening. “Wait a minute”.

“Shit” Lambert groans quietly.

Geralt turns to face him. “You- You and Jaskier were together!? That’s your human ex-lover??”

“Oh, you talked about me?” Jaskier blinks. “I wonder what he told you”.

Geralt snapped at Jaskier, too. “Why didn’t you say anything!?”

Jaskier raised his hands in the air. “Hey, I didn’t know you were brothers! I didn’t want to make things awkward. Besides, dear, it was a really long time ago. It’s in the past. Lambert and I are cool now”.

“Yeah” Lambert nodded, finally looking at Geralt. “No hard feelings. I’m happy for you guys”.

Geralt hummed and glanced at Eskel and Cöen who could barely contain their laughter. Eskel dropped his hands from his mouth and spoke. So why did you break up?”

“You motherfucking-” Lambert started to growl at him, but Jaskier cut him off. “Actually, it’s pretty damn hilarious. May I?” He looked at Lambert with a half-smile. Lambert rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively.

“We met while I was traveling south and got along pretty well with each other. But Lambert can be… Loud sometimes. And I don’t tolerate someone yelling at me”.

Geralt huffed in amusement, imagining Jaskier screaming back at Lambert when he was being a prick.

“Anywho, one day we got into a pretty big fight, so Mr. Witcher here thought it would be funny to flirt with my arch enemy, right in front of my face”.

Geralt raised an eyebrow. “You flirted with Valdo Marx?”

Lambert growled. “Jaskier called me a dick with eyes!”

Everybody around him burst out in loud laughter. Lambert crossed his arms over his chest.

“And then what happened?” Cöen demanded.

“Well, I was pissed, so I left him a nasty poem in our room and took off with his horse”.

Everybody was roaring with laughter now.

“It’s not funny!” Lambert cried, although he was smiling, too. “It was a good horse”.

Jaskier chuckled. “Sorry. I can pay you back”.

“It’s alright. I deserved it”.

“Yeah, a little. Good thing it didn’t last, we were a disaster”.

Geralt rolled his eyes fondly and moved to sit beside Jaskier, wrapping an arm around his waist. “I could’ve lived without knowing that”.

“Sorry, love” Jaskier smiled, kissing his cheek.

Eskel cleared his throat. “So… Who’s better in bed?”

All the eyes were on Jaskier now. The bard pressed his lips. “Seriously?”

“C'mon Eskel, it ain’t even a fair competition” Lambert said smugly.

Geralt glared at him. “Shut the fuck up”.

“Well?” Eskel asked again.

“Leave him alone” Geralt frowned.

“C'mon!” Eskel and Cöen cried together.

Jaskier rolled his eyes. “I’m having trouble deciding between both of your mothers”.

Geralt buried his face in Jaskier’s neck, laughing silently. Lambert was grinning. Eskel huffed and Cöen laughed, clapping Eskel on the back. “Fair enough. Anyway, what were you telling us there about Oxenfurt?”

***

A couple of hours later, Geralt had Jaskier pinned against the wall in their bedroom. He stopped kissing the bard’s neck, moving his head to look him in the eyes.

“It’s me, isn’t it?” Geralt whispered with a smug smile.

Jaskier rolled his eyes, giggling and swatting at the Witcher’s bare chest. “You big oaf. Are we having sex or a competition with your brother?”

“Hmm”. Geralt slipped his hands under Jaskier’s thighs, lifting him up in the air. “Not a competition. I know no one can make you feel the way I do”.

Jaskier hummed happily, wrapping his arms around the Witcher’s neck and kissing his lips. “That is true”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments mean the world! I'm darkverrmin on tumblr, come say hi~


End file.
